


Banter

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a sass master, Banter, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Inspired by a hilarious post on Tumblr, I wrapped a scene around it because it's too easy to forget that Alex was a scientist first!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this post for ages and suddenly realized I had a perfect group to use. Enjoy!
> 
> http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/146580739233/imaslutforflannelandbandmerch-pizzadut

Tapping at the containment unit and watching the odd little creatures writhe and make squeaky noises, Kara half mused to herself, "they're pretty cute for a marauding horde of weirdness."

In response to her motion and body heat, the creatures swarmed at the clear walls of their prison, salivating against the composite material.

"Yeah, well so are vampire bats and you'd never feel the bite. Well, any human wouldn't anyway."

"What if they're poisonous?"

Without even looking away from her microscope, Alex deadpanned, "then, unless you licked one of them, you should be fine."

"Huh? No, I just wondered if those teeth are for show."

Finally, Alex looked up to flash her sister a wry look. "If you bit it and you die; it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die; it's venomous."

Kara gave her a 'very funny' look and Susan chuckled where she was half standing guard and half watching the newest installment of The Danvers Show. "What if it bites me and it dies?"

That made both sisters look over, Kara wondering if she should be suspicious of the perfectly innocent look Susan was wearing. Alex saw right through the façade. 

"That means you're poisonous, Vasquez. Keep up willya?"

Amused, Winn decided to see if he could catch the ever-alert Alex off guard and quipped, "What if it bites itself and I die?"

"Then it's voodoo."

Her sly smirk made him laugh. Spend half a day in Alex's presence-- at least with no deadly emergency causing havoc-- and it was very clear where much of Kara's quirkier personality traits had been learned.

Not ready to let the weirdness die quite yet, Susan jumped back in, her smile blooming in earnest. "And if it bites me and someone else dies?"

Alex pointed a delicate medical tool at her with a squint. "That's correlation, not causation. And most likely coincidence."

Now they were all amused, even the two lab techs who had expected a quiet day of poking at the newest weird thing Kara had encountered. Everyone jumped when a familiar, deep voice cracked through the room with authority. 

"What if we bite each other and neither of us die?"

Not missing a beat, Alex just flashed a toothy grin over her shoulder. "Then that's just kinky."

Hank just sighed. Really, he should know better. Though he couldn't complain about the sheer delight of his teammate's collected laughter echoing around the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> The original post was: If you bit it and you die; it's poisonous.  
> If it bites you and you die; it's venomous.  
> What if it bites me and it dies?  
> that means you’re poisonous. jesus christ, nate, learn to read.  
> What if it bites itself and I die?  
> It’s voodoo.  
> What if it bites me and someone else dies?  
> That’s correlation, not causation.  
> what if we bite each other and neither of us die  
> that’s kinky


End file.
